


浸蚀

by Katealter



Category: Dark Knight - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Sun Miqo'te, warrior - Fandom, 战士, 暗黑骑士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 暗黑骑士X战士 无种族指定想要的人就一定要抓住，即使被他大卸八块。





	1. Chapter 1

身体快烂掉了。

战士摸了摸新接合的肩膀处残留的创口，那股浓浓的血腥味还未曾完全散却。白日里狩猎魔物而导致几乎被大卸八块的痛楚记忆犹新。

啪！

脸上一热，带着一丝脆响但并没有太多痛感。

战士摸了摸面颊——我被打了？

“太乱来了！”黑骑惨白但漂亮的面孔出现在视线里，“你要是头被砍下来可就活不下来了！”

“我死不了，”战士沉下脸，“如果你是觉得我给你添麻烦了，你可以走。我的队伍更需要骑士。”

这个浑身是割裂的创口的男人双唇里倾吐出的话语冷漠的像寒冰。黑骑打了个寒战，但是他知道战士并没有像他说的那样冷酷——因为一开始从死亡边缘拉回他的人就是战士，允许他加入自己队伍的也是战士。可是不准自己随便接近他的人也还是战士。

是……为什么呢？

每次狩猎魔物结束他总看见战士一个人躲的远远的脱下衣甲，用药膏擦拭着自己的创口——他总是有意无意的把自己弄得到处是伤，甚至被斩断了手臂也坚持要站在前面。即便自己提醒过战士，是否要换他来吸引魔物，但战士当场就拒绝了黑骑。

“有时间担心这种没意义的事情，不如考虑去学习一下如何成为一个骑士。我的队伍不需要拖后腿的废物。”

现在，战士正冷冷的瞪着黑骑面无血色的脸。这小子永远都不懂得看人脸色，尤其是看他的脸色。

没看见本战士心情不太好吗？

“去，滚远点，看着就很碍眼。”缠满绷带还在渗着鲜血的手指微微发红，觉察到的战士张开了嘴将手指含在嘴里吮吸。

还是血的味道。

自己的血与别人的血的味道没有差别。

下次……正想着，手腕已经被另一个人捏住。一张温热的嘴唇含住了已经被舔舐干净血迹的手指。

“干什么，让你滚没听懂？”

黑骑的舌叶执拗的缠绕上了指甲，柔软而带着热度的酥痒传递了上来。战士一时说不出话，只是皱了皱眉，他想抬起另一只闲置的胳膊给这家伙重重一击，但是刚断裂后接合的胳膊使不上力。

“不要，我不要你死。”含着战士手指的黑骑发出了模模糊糊的声音。舌叶所带来的异样酥痒让战士倒抽了一口凉气。流连指尖与指腹，仿佛当成了美味一般，黑骑舔的津津有味。

“喂，已经不流血了，没必要继续了。”想把手从黑骑嘴里抽回来，但对方似乎看出了自己有感觉硬是不放。麻痒的躁动像攀爬的蚂蚁不紧不慢的向腹下汇聚。

不知何时黑骑的手已经爬上了他因为需要涂药而未着寸缕的胸口。尖锐的疼痛让战士打了个寒战，然而不断往下身汇聚的热气并没有就此消散。

“你对我有感觉。”黑骑张开嘴，鲜红的舌叶一闪而过。这个总是畏缩在自己身后的黑骑居然还有这样一副面孔。

“废话，我是男人，被摸了当然会有感觉。”尽管黑骑感觉战士的身体越来越热，那胸口坚挺的颗粒也越来越颜色变的湿润，但这个人的语气似乎还是那么若无其事。

“不，你是喜欢我的。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈？”战士爆发出了一阵大笑，眼底尽是不屑，“起初我救你原本就是举手之劳，不要自作多情。”

“我确实对你一无所知，”黑骑将战士沾染着津液的手掌贴在自己面颊之上，“你不说我也不会问，但是——就算你说你不喜欢我，你也对我有感觉。”

“你要只是想和我做，那就不用废话了。呃！”

话音未落，黑骑的吻已经纠缠了上来。侵入战士双唇的舌叶拼命往里面挤，仿佛为了完完全全占为己有一般，吮吸的力道强的让对疼痛早就麻木的战士都觉得自己舌根微微泛疼。

要被吞噬了。

鼻息急促喷涌在对方面颊上，战士有些喘不过气。黑骑的吻过于浓密，似乎因为压抑而积蓄了很久。

“我喜欢你啊，”终于放开了大口喘息的战士，黑骑沙哑的声音传过来了，“从你救我的那一刻，我就想这么做了。可是你好像一直都很嫌弃我。”

“闭嘴。呜呜呜……”战士还想说什么很快嘴又被堵上了。

可恶！这个乘人之危的王八蛋！战士恨恨的用已经开始充血的头脑想着。就在他本能的大口喘着气来不及骂人的时候，黑骑已经将他的裤头剥落下了一半。晶亮泛着色泽的茎体高高扬起，那是不输给任何男性的尺寸。

黑骑想也未想直接张开口含了进去。

“！放开我！嗯……”下体被柔软而紧致的口腔所包裹，有别于自慰的快感，这种挤压舔弄的感觉太过于异常了！战士想要挣扎，刚张开的嘴却被塞进了几根不属于自己的微凉的手指。

“舔一下吧，贸然做这种事的话会有点疼。”

在战士口中翻搅的手指让他说不出话，下身的中心处也被黑骑所掌控，这种如悬浮于半空之中的恐惧就算是曾经几乎被魔物砍成碎片的时候也未曾体验。

“你看你这里已经都完全硬起来哦。”黑骑吐出来嘴里的茎体，用舌尖轻戳了一下还在汩汩的冒着液体的铃口，顿时引得战士一阵战栗。

“都湿成这样了，真好。”仿佛欣赏着自己的杰作一般，黑骑没有血色的面孔凑近了战士的坚挺，又吹了一口气。宝珠和耻毛一并被打湿润的雄性的象征又涨大了几分。

“要做就做，不要玩。”强行将呻吟吞咽下去的战士压低了声音，如果不是失血过多暂时没太多精力，他已经有冲动把黑骑痛打一顿并且切断手脚扔给队里酷爱做人体实验的学者玩弄了。

“论力量值还是防御力，平时的我不如你，只是一旦重伤你就没有那么多余力再来反抗我了。没错，我等了很久终于等到了这一天。”黑骑好像没有在听战士的恼火的话语，缠绕上战士分身的的手指指甲突然刺入了还在源源不断流淌着液体的顶端。

“啊……”刺痛让战士的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。没有等他反应过过来，更坚硬细长的东西直接钻入了紧闭的后穴。异物突如其来的侵犯让战士刚想说的话硬生生的变成了悲鸣。那种入体的排泄感，唤醒了很久以前被魔界花硬钻入过身体的记忆，令人恐惧又屈辱的不悦被一点点回忆起来。战士抬起了脚，想给对方一击，可是失血过多导致的脱力让他的足尖根本没有碰触到黑骑就颓然落下。

真是该死。居然在这种时候被一个一直以来像拖油瓶一样存在的搭档给随意摆布了。

“我知道你对普通的疼痛很迟钝，但是并不是只有疼痛才能让人记忆深刻哦。”黑骑眨着长长的睫毛，没有过多表情的他居然展露出了一个温柔的笑容。灵活的指尖在战士的体内摸索着，想要挤出异物却反而使得手指越陷越深的感觉让黑骑的嘴角又弯了弯。

真棒呢，这具看起来没有被开发过后庭的身体就好像饱满到要流出汁液的果实。如今这样的果实，只有我才品尝得到。

战士低低的喘息的，就算是这种名为性欲的快感，也只能取悦身体的一部分——之所以选择战士作为主职业只是因为对大量失血之外的疼痛没有太多的知觉。只有剧烈的疼痛才能唤醒那种真切活着的感觉。看来并没有没人能明白。可是，他还是高估了自己的忍耐力。当指尖探索入体内的某一点时，难以抑制的呻吟伴随着更强烈的颤抖让他绷紧的膝盖失去了力道。

“呃啊啊啊……”这并不是斩断筋骨的剧痛，而是让整个身体的注意都汇集到同一个点又骤然炸裂的快感。四分五裂却又很快汇聚到一起，一波高于一波，让身体都失去原本自制力的欲望缓缓的醒了过来。眼泪难以自制的一滴一滴落下，这一切并不是伤痛所能带来的。而且，此刻胸中慢慢被填满的东西到底又是什么呢。战士喘息的却完全想不明白。

好热，身体……身体要融化了。

“我喜欢你，”声音在耳畔飘落，只是简单的话语就像被重重的击中那个让身体完全失去控制力的地方，分不清是冷汗还是热汗从战士的后背不断的流淌而下，“即使一直以来被你视若无睹，即使被你打的鼻青脸肿，但我还是喜欢你。”

下体突如其来传递来的疼痛让战士本能的畏缩了下身体。但是比刚才更为粗壮的分身还是强行进入了体内，甚至开始了有力的冲撞。

“滚……呜啊啊啊……”已经没有太多余力骂人的战士恨恨的抓着身下的地面，指甲深深的陷入了泥土之中，但是，只要侵入的分身开始顶撞，手里的力道就会消散，甚至还会发出发情一般的呻吟。那是连他自己都从未听过的娇喘，如果被队友听见的话一定大跌眼镜，实在是太糟糕了。

其实苍白的活着，毫无喜怒如同一个蠢货一样活着又有什么不好？？如果死了，也只和自己有关。为什么一定要和另一个人扯上关系？喜欢什么的，是多余的。那种纯真幼稚又可笑的妄想，根本就无法兑现。你这小子真是太贪心了啊。战士想要苦笑，但已经笑不出来了——

高热的快感冲击着战士的头脑，他用溢满泪水的双眼迷离的看着黑骑，尽管意识尚且还有一丝清醒，身体却自作主张开始回应着黑骑的动作。

“啊……”

刹那，溢满的水终于倾泻而下。欲望到达顶点，瞬间从最高处坠落。射精的强烈快感令人头晕目眩，战士大口喘息着，浑身湿濡的他脱力的靠向身后的树干，黑骑见势一把把他抱在了胸前。这个体格与自己不相上下，却远比自己结实的小麦色身体，如今真切的在自己的身下达到了高潮，而且还仅仅只是靠着后穴的刺激。但是黑骑不打算把这件事告诉战士，若是被他知道的话，早晚会挨一顿暴打，甚至还会被赶出队伍，这种事情可一点都划不来。

“呐，就算你不喜欢我，我也会让你的身体早晚变成没有我不行的的存在。就算你打我，我也不会放弃的。”黑骑抽出了自己慢慢恢复平静的分身，用只有他自己才知道的唇语轻轻的说着。


	2. Chapter 2

漆黑的夜空被树枝状的闪电撕裂开，轰鸣的雷声由远及近。

早就将营地安置好的战士坐在室外的篝火堆前吸着用粗劣的纸卷起的烟——只有心情不太好的时候他才会这么做。

接连三天都是该死的雷雨加大风，他们已经在这个地方滞留的太久，魔物通缉令上的魔物一只都不曾看见。

得想个办法尽快离开这了。

腹中发出一连串的声音，伴随着阵阵绞痛。是晚饭吃了什么不干净的东西吗？战士疑惑的摸了摸自己的肚子。常年在野外生活的他似乎并不会因为食用半生不熟的烤肉而腹泻，除非——

除非是饭后黑骑递给他的那杯果汁有问题。

来不及想太多，急于解决生理性问题的战士冲进了茂密的草丛里。相当长的一段时间以后，踉踉跄跄的他走了出来。身体感觉被彻彻底底的掏空，腿脚也早已蹲得有些不像自己的了。忍着血液快速充实双腿带来的刺痛，他低着头摇摇晃晃的走了几步就一下撞在了一个人身上。微凉的金属所带来的刺痛感让战士为之一怔。

走路不看清楚的吗？！战士张口就想骂人，冷不防有一条湿滑温热的舌头钻了进来，并且开始了毫不客气的纠缠。

“唔唔唔？！”对方这张带着血的味道的嘴唇战士并不陌生，甚至唤起了那天让人尴尬的记忆。

胸前本只是装饰的颗粒被熟捻的用指腹摩擦着，另一只手则套弄起了沉睡在双腿之间的雄性象征。

“滚，我对你没兴趣！”

“什么时候能只碰这里，就能让你下面硬起来呢？”手指狠狠的拉扯了一下渐渐坚挺的乳尖，引得战士身体不自然的颤抖。

“黑骑，你偷偷在我的果汁里下了东西？”身体虽然在黑骑不紧不慢的的亵玩下变热，战士的头脑却很清醒。

“问学者要来的强力泻药而已，放心，绝对不会有什么大碍的。只是我出现的时间没算准，不然还能欣赏到我的队长大人撅起屁股排泄的模样。”

“别说了！不觉得恶心吗！”战士很想扬手给这个脑子里不知道装了什么的黑骑一记爆栗，但是手举到一半就怎么也捶不下去，只能软软的顺势落在了黑骑的肩头，那样子简直就像投怀送抱。

可恶，那个王八蛋学者成天都在研究什么假药！很快他的注意力有被胸前尖锐的疼痛给吸引了过去。黑骑还在玩弄自己身体手并没有停止动作，相反加大了力度，似乎想挤出什么来。

男人的胸部能挤出什么东西来，他的脑子一定有问题。

反复用力的揉搓之后，战士几乎觉得自己的乳头要被捏出血来了。

“那天之后你就刻意和我保持距离，连睡觉也把斧头放在身边，我实在是没有机会下手第二次。”黑骑闷闷不乐的声音从耳畔传来。

废话，同样的当上第二次那是蠢蛋吧？战士暗中翻了个白眼。

我现在更想打死你了。

“然后！更过分的是你还特意把我介绍给别的队伍，试图把我卖给别人。你怎么能做这么过分的事！”黑骑一边絮絮叨叨的说着一边将战士分身下的双珠攒在了手掌里，用力捏了一下。

“唔！”顿时战士痛得低呼了一声。

“真是太无情了，”黑骑大力吸了下鼻子，声音哽咽着似乎哭了起来，“加入你的队伍这么久，我从来没有给你惹过麻烦不是吗？为什么非要赶走我，骑士真的那么好吗？再说我也在努力的尝试着历练成为一名骑士……为什么要赶我走，你倒是说话呀！”黑骑用力晃了晃战士的身体，他发现对方只是咬着牙用一种更为凶狠的眼神盯着他看。

砰！鼻梁上结结实实挨了一拳。觉得眼前一黑，黑骑顿时松开了手，受到冲击失去平衡的他倒在了地上，辛辣的疼痛从后脑勺传来，没有站稳的战士也一并重重的压在了他的身上，两个人一起同倒在了地上。

“下次，让你也来试试被人用力的捏着蛋还要回答问题的感受。”战士阴沉的声音从牙缝里挤了出来。

“对…对不起！我不是故意的！”

原来是自己过于鲁莽了。

黑骑慌忙道歉不敢贸然把身上的战士给推到地上——上次因为乘人之危做了那种事情，事后他被恢复体力后的战士一顿胖揍，还被他砍断了手脚送给队友学者做各种实验，在把黑骑的四肢彻底的玩腻之后，它们才被学者拼接回去——恐怖的记忆让黑骑打了个寒战。明明跟战士拥抱在一起的时候，彼此的感受都是很愉快的，可为什么他在事后要那么对待自己？

暴力狂！超级记仇的野兽！黑骑在心中默默画着圈。

“可恶！”趴在身上的人无可奈何的叹了口气，将头重重的砸在黑骑的胸口嘀咕着，“这是什么鬼泻药，一点力气也用不上来。”

要的就是这种效果。果然，讨好队伍里的学者是正确的选择，黑骑暗暗高兴但完全不敢流露出欢悦的神情，相反他垂下了眼睛——眼前这个睚眦必报的男人总是让人打心底里害怕，可是，上次在自己身下发出甜美的喘息的也是这个人。想再体验一次那种至高的快感，想再听一次这个人的声音，无论如何也忍不下去了。黑骑下定了决定，更加用力的抱住了战士。

“队长大人你不用动，我来就可以了。”

“滚蛋，不用。”

“可是你看，你都硬了。对了，我记得你说过，越疼越有感觉不是吗？像这样…”黑骑一边说着，乘战士不注意早就伸进长裤内的手猛然掐了一下他微微勃起的分身顶端。

“呜啊啊啊！妈的，下手轻点好吗！”战士说着凶悍的脏话，但还是像蜷缩的虾子一下就从黑骑身上滚落。

“果然，更湿了诶。”黑骑的指甲开始进攻顶端的小孔之中，尖锐异物入侵的刺痛让战士又咬牙切齿的冷哼了一声，大量的液体骤然从铃口里溢出，打湿了黑骑微微发冷的手掌，并且向变得圆润充血的双珠流淌。

“呜…你…是不是忘了上次被我砍碎的事了？”一边压抑着泄漏的呻吟，战士一边阴森森的说着。

“可是，上次我也说过我喜欢你，”黑骑有些答非所问，“这次我还是要说，我喜欢你，我想听你发出性感的声音，我想跟你融为一体。就算你打死我这一点也不可能改变。你看，光是这样抚摸你，我也已经有感觉了。”

隔着软甲长裤抵着下肢，黑骑将坚硬的感传递给了战士。此刻，那个曾经再三会进入自己的该死玩意正越来越膨胀，并且顶着自己的裤裆。

如此想着身体竟然微微有些发热甚至开始期待那种侵犯所带来的甜蜜的疼痛——让整个身体都失去力量，愉快到流泪的快感。

停！真他妈的变态，相处久了连我也跟着这个变态一起不正常了，战士制止了自己脑子里泛起诡异饥渴感。但是他却忽视不了下体硬到胀痛的事实。只是粗暴的掐和抓挠就让人热血沸腾，这种原本只有在杀戮时候才会存在的亢奋如今一次一次撞击着他的意识。

裤子不知何时被褪到了膝盖，并未完全脱掉的软甲拉扯着双腿反而如碍事的绳索一般紧紧束缚。赤裸的下半身接触了空气，微凉的空气让突然暴露在外的皮肤不适的瑟缩了一下。

“我进去了。”异物慢慢的顶开没有任何扩张的后穴，轻微撕裂的声音从那里传来。这种程度的疼痛对战士来说并没有什么，他只是很不悦的瞪着黑骑。

吻落在了他眼睛上，湿热的舌叶开始舔舐。又热又痒。下体强行侵入的不适感还是那么强烈。黑骑并没有直接进入，相反他退了出来，又再次冲了进去。没有充分的扩张，反复耐心的顶入让紧致的甬道开始变得充血而柔软。

“真恶心，变态。”战士闷闷的声音喷吐在黑骑的下颚之上。明明他自己的分身已经硬到几乎贴在了腹部之上，可见兴奋到了极致，怎么声音听起来还是那么镇定。

想…让这个人疯狂放纵。黑骑的头脑里有个声音在说。想让他就像讨伐魔物时候那样，浑身沾满鲜血，大声嘶吼。黑骑伸出来了手开始套弄着战士那根相当雄伟的存在，一边加快了进攻下体的力度。

“呜呜呜……住手，疼死了…哈啊…妈的，你他妈不要顶…”

狠狠的将自己的楔子一下顶到了深处，战士僵硬的身体一下变的柔韧，开始颤抖，甚至他说不出话，开始无声的求饶。他的身体一定还记得那种接近于恐惧的快感。黑骑肯定着抬起腰，抽出之后又深深的一次又一次冲击着。

“是这里？还是…这里？”夹着自己分身的后穴变得越来越贪婪，甚至有意无意开始收缩欢迎自己的侵犯。每一次撞击都能听到战士拼命压抑的喘息。这个长得并不漂亮甚至属于肌肉男范畴的男人，露出了与女性截然不同的媚态。褐色的皮肤沾染上了汗水，在昏暗的天光之下微微泛着水色，竟然有几分说不出的艳丽。

“已经…”不知何时被快速拼命顶撞到连话都说不清楚的战士剧烈喘息着说出了两个字。

黑骑的身体也僵硬了。

大量的液体无法抑制的冲进了后穴里，而在战士腹部颤抖的分身也迸发出来白浊的液体。

两个人急剧喘息着。黑骑低下了头，将战士的低吟吞进了自己的嘴里。

不想浪费。就算是你的声音，我也想全部占有。喘不过气涨红了脸的战士一定不知道黑骑在想什么。

很快等身体平静下来的时候，自己又要被战士狠狠的暴打一顿了吧？

但那也无所谓。无论挨多少顿打，我都不会放开你。因为我喜欢你，总有一天你会离不开我的，一定。

黑骑想着想着，嘴角扬起，笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

“我第一个也是最后一个好友是战士。”将吸进肺部的烟慢慢的吐出，战士缓缓的说。

今天这个人似乎心情特别不错。黑骑小心翼翼的用眼角瞟着战士。明明不久之前对他做了那么过分的事情，战士却并没有在事后殴打他，甚至还躺在草地上跟他一起看着忽明忽暗闪着闪电的夜空——很快就要下暴雨了吧？

“也是这种天，他受了很重的伤，已经到了连身为主治疗师的我都无能为力的程度。所以，他请求我杀了他。”

“后来？”

战士苦笑着点了点头。

“我用他的斧头把他的头砍了下来。我前队友中的一个正好看见这血腥的场面。虽然大家都知道战士已经奄奄一息早晚会死，但我还是被认定为杀人犯。”

“你没有跟队友解释原因吗？”

“解释什么？为了消除好友的痛苦而让他尽快得到解脱这种事情有什么好解释的？”

“可是…”

“身为一个曾经的治疗师的我怎么都救不回好友的性命，相反只能还杀了他。这份罪孽怎么洗都不可能洗的掉。后来我背上了他的斧头，也成了一名战士。”

黑骑转过脸看着只是睁着眼睛陷入沉思的战士。

开始下雨了。

微凉的雨水一滴一滴落了下来。黑骑爬起身想要离开，但是战士并没有想要走的意思，他依然躺在那里望着雨越下越大的夜空。

救不了好友还要亲手杀掉他的痛苦也只有经历过的人才能感受。这个人说得很轻描淡写，究竟，他曾经背负了怎样的伤痛？

想开口安慰他但黑骑觉得战士似乎并不需要。他弯下了身体，将嘴唇贴在了战士微微张开的嘴上。舌叶熟捻的侵入让对方的身体一震。

“干什么…混蛋…呜呜”战士瞪着眼睛想要骂人但是更加浓密的吻堵住了他的嘴。炽热的呼吸交互着喷吐在对方的面孔之上，混合着雨水的湿气，潮湿而闷热。

“对不起，我不知道该说什么。”黑骑松开了战士，彼此都气喘吁吁。

“满脑子只知道交配的白痴。”身体被大力的推开了，战士站起来身头也不回的往营地走去。只剩下黑骑在雨里愣愣的回味着战士扔下的话。

什么？交配？白痴？

我？？？

诶——

黑骑欲哭无泪。等等，我是不是被误会了什么…啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈？什么叫只知道交配的白痴！不喜欢你为什么想跟你做这样那样的事！

“你才是大白痴！”黑骑冲着战士离去的方向大声的怒吼，然而雨声已经将所有一切杂音吞噬殆尽，什么都听不见了。


	4. Chapter 4

黑骑这一阵子很不开心。他的战士最近总和另一队的骑士走得很近。骑士的搭档——另一个战士回老家结婚的缘故，担当起队长的骑士不得不想方设法寻找一个能顶替前战士的队友。明明战士或者黑骑都可以担当leader，但是战士把黑骑介绍给骑士的时候，对方偏过头，鼻子里只发出了不屑的冷哼。随后他变脸似的对战士露出了讨好的笑容。

“实在是麻烦您了，以后还请多多关照！”眼泪汪汪的骑士用双手握住了战士的手掌。

（该死的戏精）黑骑在心里狠狠的吐槽着骑士，尽管保持着礼节性的笑容，其实在旁人看起来只是皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“你不如别笑了，比哭还难看。”注意到黑骑的样子，战士用着无声的唇语说着并且狠狠的瞟了他一眼。两个队伍合作执行委托任务本就很常见，不知道黑骑这家伙在别扭什么。表现的这么没礼貌早知道就不带他同行了。

“那么一言为定，我们先结伴同行一阵，磨合一下伙伴之间的配合度吧！”战士在被骑士握住的手之上，把闲置另一只手覆在了上面。

可恶，他的战士居然热切的碰触着别人的手！强忍住没发作的黑骑恨恨地瞪了骑士一眼。对方不甘示弱，对他颔首轻蔑一笑。黑骑忍无可忍想要发作，腿弯处突然被人踢了一脚。

扑通。

没有防备的黑骑以狼狈的跪姿跌倒在地的。

“哎呀呀，您为什么突然对我下跪认错。”骑士饱含着嘲笑的音调在他头顶响起。

谁要对你认错啊！黑骑咬牙切齿。

“要道歉的话还是我这边更需要一些，因为我们队差个mt的关系，要占用你们的战士一段时间了哟。”

“没关系，举手之劳。”战士边微笑着边弯下腰。

“下一次再这样就不是一脚踢倒了，直接砍了你的脚。”战士阴森森的耳语让黑骑打了个寒战。这家伙从来都是言出必行，所以还是不要在他在场的时候惹事比较好——不，不对，这是男人的尊严问题，无论都不能忍！

抱着大不了就断条腿的心态，黑骑猛然将战士张开的口摁在了自己的嘴唇上。

“唔！”没有防备的战士被黑骑贸然闯入口腔的舌叶给堵住了。

妈的，这家伙胆子越来越大了。众目睽睽之下做这种事情，这让身为队长的我颜面何在？战士抓着黑骑的后领，一把就把他从自己的脸上扯开。

“抱歉，我搭档晚上没睡好，神志有点问题。”搪塞的话虽然谁都不会信但还是得说。然后战士一把倒拖着黑骑就往回走。

“好羡慕啊，要是战士是我的搭档就好了。”目送着战士离去的背影，骑士恋恋不舍的自言自语。

… …  
学者手里的羽毛笔又折断了——已经是今天报废的第三支笔了。本打算记录一下这几天的见闻，结果隔壁却时不时传来拳打脚踢以及脸红心跳的呻吟。每每写几个字注意力就被吸引到了隔壁。

这该死的旅店房间一点都不隔音！

就算忍耐力再好，也遭不住那种性感的呻吟时不时的透过墙壁传过来。学者扶着额头，瞪了眼瘫在沙发上睡觉的召唤。也就只有这家伙能安然入睡。想到美好的午休时间只有自己饱受这种折磨，内心严重失去平衡的学者抬起脚就对准召唤屁股来了一脚。

“喂，给我起来。”我都没法午休你怎么能安然入睡？

“啊？干嘛啊？”召唤小声嘟囔着，撅了撅屁股，换了个姿势又开始打呼噜了。

“别睡了，陪我出去一趟。”学者抬腿又在召唤的屁股上补了一脚，这次他用了十成的力道。

“哇！疼！”召唤一下被踹起来了，“你干嘛踢我！”

“跟我出去，”学者把书放进了包里，“我想去弄点材料。”

“你一个人不就搞得定吗？再说现在是午休时间……”召唤喃喃的话没说完脑袋上又被敲了一记。

“隔壁战士和黑骑这样闹腾，你居然睡得着？还是说你也来打一架吗？嗯？”学者露出了毛骨悚然的笑容，“刚好，我可以让你体验一下我新做的让小猫咪都疼到要哭的药水哦？”

“饶了我吧！我…我跟你去还不行吗！”召唤面色惨败立马投降。

别看学者平时沉静如水，跟人说话即便生气了也从来不大声，其实这家伙是个真正意义上的变态——爱好缝合以及拆烂各种切碎的肢体，还有研发奇怪效果的药。召唤很不幸的被选中成为了他的试验体。被灌下了各种奇奇怪怪的药水，莫名其妙就疯狂泄漏以太，还有热到穿什么衣服都汗流不止只能光着等等不堪回首的记忆让召唤的脸微微发白。说实话，学者几乎没有“正常”的时候，除了那个时候——发出甜腻的呻吟诱惑他的时候。

啪。书背砸在了召唤的头上，掉在了他脚下。砸过来的书还是召唤自己的书。

“磨磨蹭蹭干什么呢，走了。”学者有些不耐烦一把拽着裤子还松垮的挂在大腿上的召唤拖出了门。

“大白天就发情，你们俩小点声行不行啊！？”走出房间学者想起来什么似的对准隔壁房门踹了一脚，这才转身拉着召唤离去。  
……  
将桌上的杯子举起放在嘴边，战士突然嗅了下味道，反手一把抓了心虚的黑骑。温热的茶水顺着黑骑的头顶倾泻而下。水顺着刘海拖出了直线。黑骑用湿漉漉的眼神看着战士，但对方并不打算给他解释的机会。

“嗯？又往我杯子里下药！早上在骑士面前没礼貌的帐还没跟你算，既然这么想挨揍那就一起算算好了。”战士推倒了黑骑，就这样居高临下跨坐在他的身上，雨点般的拳头落了下来。

“我错了！下次真的不敢了！呜呜呜……”

“哦，还有下次。这次错了，下次还敢，没错吧？”战士冷笑着照着他脸就是一拳。血水混合着一颗牙齿被黑骑吐了出来。

“呜呜，没有下次，我错了！真错了！”

被打的鼻青脸肿的黑骑哭得稀里哗啦。这点疼痛倒是没什么，可万一战士真暴怒了，直接把他踹出了队伍才是最糟糕的。

虽然说好像也不会那么凄惨，真很讨厌他的话一开始做那种事情就已经被赶走了吧？所以说战士一定是喜欢我的！起码至少有那么一点点喜欢……这样一想战士的拳头落在胸口，黑骑也觉得无比舒畅。

“笑什么？被打成这样还笑得出来一定是我下手太轻了？”战士停下来手，若有所思的看着黑骑，“明白了，你想像上上次一样被大卸八块。”

“不要！请务必原谅我！我错了！！”黑骑露出了惊恐的表情，“再…再说！你也没有喝下去！”

“还敢提！”战士火起，又给了黑骑脑门上敲一个爆栗。

“而且不是上次那个泻药，这次的是睡眠猛毒药。”

“哦。有差别吗？”战士扬了扬眉，伸手去拿扔在一边的备用斧头。

“等等…等一下！你听我说完！”黑骑急了——虽说就算被砍成一块一块很痛但队伍里有治疗，并没有性命之虞。只是，自己并不想被战士误解成只知道交配的白痴。

“那你说，说完再剁了你。”战士手里的斧头闪了闪寒芒。

“你最近一直都没能好好休息吧？”

“又不和我住一起，你怎么知道？”战士皱了皱眉。

“身体明明已经快到极限了，但是你又怕自己倒下队伍就此散掉，所以硬撑着……”

“只是过于疲劳无法入睡而已，不是什么大问题。”战士撇嘴说道。

“可是，脸色真的很差啊！前几次执行委托时候你失血太多了，一直都没恢复过来吧？”

“那又如何，我们冒险者不靠接委托干活，哪来的钱吃饭？再说你也帮不上什么忙。算了，懒得说这些抱怨的废话。”

“不要死，如果要顶在最前面承受伤害的话，我也可以，”黑骑伸出了手臂环住了战士的脖子，“虽然在你看来我是个拖后腿的人，但至少我可以替你流血啊。”

“哼，想的真多。没兴趣砍了，”战士扔下了斧头站起身，“滚吧，我想睡一会。嗯？”

黑骑从背后抱住了只穿着衬衣的战士。吻落在后颈之上，像小虫子在爬行一般是酥痒的，战士皱眉。

“睡不着又很多种放松的办法，这也是其中之一，”黑骑的手指很直接的解开了战士的腰带扣，握住了松垂的性器，“真很讨厌的话就打我一顿再赶我走，我保证立马消失让你再也找不到。”

“切，你威胁我？呃……”身体很忠实的对黑骑的手指作出了反应。男人的身体总是远远比大脑来的直率，战士真想给自己一下就硬起来的下半身也来一巴掌。只是刚才强撑着暴揍了黑骑一顿之后，那种若隐若现的疲惫感浮了上来。常年累月无休止的战斗确实让这具身体快扛不住了，旧伤未愈又添新伤，手里用惯的斧头也手感越来越沉重，如今已经严重到疼痛让他彻夜难眠——黑骑能感觉到的话，想必队友们也早晚会发现。可是就算把MT的位置交给黑骑担当，自己隐退，习惯他的战斗方式的队友也需要适应时间。

“你看，这不是很舒服的事吗？”战士的思绪被打断了，黑骑的手指缠上了柔软的性器顶端，熟练的摩挲着顶端柔韧的部分。

“不舒服，把手拿开赶紧滚蛋。”

“不要，我真消失了你会伤心的。”顺着微微勃起的柱体往下滑，黑骑捏住了松垂的双珠，用手掌包裹着它们淫靡的揉捏着。

“呜……”

“你看，这样捏着下面的‘丸’，已经湿了呢。”

有些发烫的舌叶掠过耳背，战士不由自主的打了个寒战。果然还是干脆把这个越来越大胆的家伙扔出去比较好！

正想着打算这样做，双手已经被黑骑不知从哪来拿来的绳索捆住了。

“妈的你想干什么？快松开。”

“对不起，我只是想让你放松一下，好好睡一觉。”

“这样绑着怎么可能睡得着？！”

“舒服了就能睡了。稍微忍耐一下，可能有点疼…但是我忍不下去了。”其实也不是忍不下去，只是机会难得。黑骑当然不会把这种作死的想法告诉战士。

战士的裤子被拽下，挂在了膝盖上，紧致的臀肉暴露在空气里，骤然，微凉坚挺的东西长驱直入。没有润滑也没有扩张，在性器挺进的同时后穴发出了撕裂的声音。

“呃啊啊啊……痛死了！给我拔出来！”倒抽着气的战士浑身僵硬，冷汗直冒。

被紧紧夹住的黑骑也很不好受。虽然没有完全插入，只卡在一半，挤压的疼痛让他也同样抽着气进退两难。黑骑伸出了手指，缠绕上了战士有些萎靡的性器，另一只手则揉捏起战士胸前凸起的尖端。

——大不了再挨一顿毒打，黑骑想着动作更加放肆起来。一时分散注意力的战士放松了身体，黑骑顺势整根没入，“快给我拔出来啊！混账！呜！”

“啊…疼啊……”战士的额头沁起了汗。

“不只是疼吧？我可是很认真的向学者请教了很久的！”

“你居然…为这种事情问那个变态……呜…瞎顶什么！”

当体内的某个地方被冲击的时候，身体不受控制的变的柔韧，腰也不自觉抬起迎合着擅自闯进来的阴茎。可恶，这该死的反应！战士咬牙切齿。

“果然是这里，只要撞到你就浑身在发抖呢！试试这样呢？”黑骑象发现了新世界一般兴奋不已。这个平时凶神恶煞，难以接近甚至动不动还打他的男人，如今又在他的身下发出性感的喘息。

“啊哈…放手！”战士的身体变得紧绷，积蓄在腹下的快感蓄势待发。快速流转的热血就像使用了技能解放一般燃烧着沸腾着，叫嚣着想要找一个解脱的出口。

“不要，放手了就会不见的，”以背后的位置贯穿的黑骑紧紧的搂着战士，“一起…一直都要在一起…不要扔掉我……好不好……”

肉体的撞击，男人们难耐的呻吟充斥在房间里。当战士迸发出白色的浊液的时候，黑骑也把自己的精液注入了他的体内。

“对不起，我没忍住。”看见战士一副要用眼神杀死人的表情，黑骑慌慌张张的道歉。

就在此刻，房门被大力的踢了一脚。

“大白天就发情，你们两个不能小点声啊？！”学者的声音从门外传来。

“哇！为什么你还有力气踢人啊！”急怒的战士抬起脚就给了黑骑一下，被踹到地上的黑骑一副要哭的样子。

“少废话快把绳子解开。”

“不要！动手打人很累的！这样旧伤会复发的！”

——更加大声的吵闹打架声学者和召唤并没有听到，想必如果他还在的隔壁的话，笔应该还会被折断好几个根吧？


	5. Chapter 5

乘着骑士去附近的河里洗澡，黑骑拿起来骑士放在地上的剑和盾，姿势僵硬的挥舞着。

  
“乱动别人的东西，这样好么？”坐在一旁擦拭着斧头的战士说。

  
“我就在想，骑士拿着这两个玩意是什么感觉。”

  
“你可以转职成骑士。”

  
“不要！我只是好奇那种感觉。”黑骑说。

有病。

  
战士用关爱傻子的眼神打量了一眼黑骑，继续研究他斧柄上怎么擦不掉的污渍去了。奇怪，为了防止武器表面出现破损，他都有好好给它涂抹防护油。为什么浅浅的污点怎么都擦不掉呢？

一双手从战士背后环住了他的脖子，带着热量和湿气的声音在耳畔响起。

“这个是套索花一类的魔物留下的。”挂着毛巾赤膊着上半身的骑士出现在了战士背后，俨然已经洗澡归来。他半蹲着身体拥着战士，手指有意无意的顺着斧柄的污渍往下滑，若无其事的按在了战士的手背上。

“那怎么去除呢？”丝毫没有意识到有何不妥的战士问。不远处的黑骑看到这一幕之后，脸色越来越难看了——

骑士虽然没有把自己的队伍驻扎的营地跟战士的小队靠的太近，但硬要说远，步行十分钟左右也能到达。但是骑士本人并不常呆在自己的队伍里，相反他总往他们这边跑的特别殷勤。

当然，献殷勤的对象正是战士。

骑士找着各种借口找战士，当然借口的都是正常的再不能正常的内容。战术讨论，团队管理，还有亲自做的新式料理试吃。战士没有理由拒绝，甚至还欣然接受了。其他也就算了，但是骑士做的料理真是好吃到无可挑剔——征服一个人，不，是一整队人，先从他们的胃下手实在是太有效了。现在，他的队友每天晚上都巴望着骑士跑来做饭，寻常的干粮已经不能满足他们被骑士养叼的舌头了。于是骑士也顺理成章的经常跑过来做饭。

“除垢办法我有，但得花点时间。先不说这个了，今天想吃什么？”骑士柔声的说着把围裙直接套在了身上。裸露的后背正对着战士，只是战士似乎注意力并不在骑士这边，他还在专注的戳着那一点违和的污垢印。

（战士是我的！我的！）低着头的黑骑恨不得把手里的剑盾扔向骑士。只是就这样直接丢过去的话一定会砸到战士。

骑士一定是算准了他想来这一下才故意和战士站的很近的。现在他更没有机会下手了——学者和召唤也凑了上去，几个人热烈讨论了起来。

“饭后甜点想吃苹果蛋挞，还有骑士你上次手工调制的红莲特饮！”召唤的眼睛亮晶晶。

“吃那么甜腻的东西晚上会发胖啊。”学者笑眯眯的凑到召唤耳边轻声说,”不如吃完我们消下食如何？”

“咦，诶！！”召唤的脸一下红了起来。

骑士有点尴尬，战士却熟视无睹，俨然已经见惯了这种事情。

“那么今天的正餐就……”骑士还在说着什么。走上前的黑骑没耐心听，他一把拽住战士的胳膊转身就走。

“我有话要跟你说。”  
……  
黑骑把战士带到了离营地稍远的小树丛里。  
“说吧，你又怎么了？”战士靠在了树干上双手抱在胸前，他沉下了脸，“这几天你一直都黑着脸，真是很没礼貌。骑士是我请来帮忙的知道吗？！”

“离骑士远一点。”黑骑低着头,脸部表情被刘海的阴影遮挡。

“你命令我？”手速远比脑袋转的要快一步，战士不爽的声音和拳头划破空气的轻响同时响起。只是拳伸到一半，手腕被黑骑用力扣住了。

“我…很生气。”喉头仿佛梗住了什么一样，做了好几次口型，黑骑才发出了喑哑的声音。

“你又不想转职成骑士，我能有什么办法，”战士冷淡的说。

“不，不是这个问题！”

“那是什么问题？嗯？”

黑骑抬起了脸，眼泪一下流了出来。

“有了骑士，你就不要我了。”

“？？？”自从和骑士组队攻略秘境，这家伙就有点不太高兴。但是，这又有什么大不了的呢？战士欲言又止，好像这件事上次就和黑骑解释过了，怎么还在纠结？

“你果然很讨厌我！”体型与战士相差无几的黑骑眼泪鼻涕一起流，哭的像个小孩子，“当初我要快死的时候又为什么要救我？”

好啊，反了你了，又开始威胁我。战士抬起另一只手打算给对方一巴掌，对付无理取闹的臭小子只要揍就行了。可是手伸到一半，突然像卸去了力量一般垂落了回去。

“算了。”战士无奈的给了他一个苦笑。

“你的手怎么回事？受伤了吗？”注意到异常的黑骑拉住了战士的手臂看了半天也没看出什么问题，“这么看，你的脸色好像也比之前更坏了。我记得你最近有好好休息啊……”

战士的心沉了下去——今天的黑骑好像有点发现了自己的问题。如果是以往，他的确可以揍到黑骑毫无还手之力，只是近几个月也许是旧伤复发的缘故，他体能莫名其妙下降的非常快。虽然也找了队友学者看过，看起来一切正常仅仅是身体在逐渐衰弱，受伤后恢复也渐渐变得越来越慢。学者已经警告他，如果再拼命流血硬扛着，早晚会因为不断衰弱而死去。可是，直觉告诉战士，他就算是提前隐退，这种衰弱的迹象也未必会有改观。与其老死在家中不如挂在战斗的地方更符合蓝色职业宿命。

当然他绝不会把自己的想法告诉黑骑。如果这家伙知道了一定会神经兮兮的把他捆在床上不准再战斗了吧？成天无所事事的修养不是他想过的生活。

“有什么好奇怪的，不过就是体能还没恢复过来。我们防护职业不都有这种时候。”虽然尽量将语气装的只是轻描淡写的不耐烦，战士的心里还是有一点虚。

“那就不要连续进秘境打那么久啊！尤其还是跟那个骑士！”黑骑吸了下鼻子。

“想让骑士离开也可以，你倒是转职成骑士啊？别哭哭啼啼说黑骑是你一辈子的信仰，嗯？”战士白了他一眼。

“可是...可是黑骑帅啊……”黑骑垂头丧气声音越来越小，“再说我也可以保护你啊！”

“就一个至黑之夜的盾吗？因为你是暗黑骑士，曾经给其他人添的麻烦还算少吗？”

“哇！过分，太过分了！”被戳中了要害一般黑骑的眼圈又红了，“冷酷无情！”

“蠢小子，”战士掂起黑骑的下巴，两个人的脸凑的很近，“弱肉强食的世界并不是帅气的外在能拯救的。更何况以后早晚取代我的你得要负起责任，队友的性命都在你的手里。”

啊？为什么战士看上去怪怪的？这，轻佻的动作，就好像…好像……在调戏他。

黑骑一阵潮红。等等，为什么一直喜欢对他施加暴力的战士突然改变了画风？一定是在做梦！对，就是做梦。黑骑闭上眼，等他再睁眼等来的是战士堵住他嘴唇的触感。

“咦咦？”

“接吻啊应该像这样，知道么？。”入侵的舌叶暴力的扫过齿列，向更深的地方挺进。黑骑没办法说话，只能试着用同样的方式生涩的回应着，不知是谁的津液交换着。战士从来没有主动吻过他，没想法这个对自己凶巴巴的男人竟然还有这样的一面。

浓密而纠缠的吻让黑骑一时间头脑一片空白，他被战士换着各种角度吻的几乎喘不过气。

“啊…哈…哈…”拼命将胸部被挤空的空气吸回来的黑骑狼狈的大口喘气。

“为什么，我完全不知道…”完全不知道你还这样擅长接吻。黑骑把后面的话吞入了喉咙。

“你那种差劲接吻的技术就算有女性倾慕也很快会被厌弃。还有这里也烂透了。”战士嘲笑着用手指戳了戳黑骑已经让裤子隆起的分身。果然只是错觉，这个男人还是原来那个又凶又傲慢的战士！讨厌的感觉一点都没有变！

“可是！你不是也…”黑骑试图强辩，明明做的那几次战士都兴奋的射精了，甚至一开始根本就没有靠碰触前面。

“烂透了的技术更不足以让我硬起来，别说是射精了。你以为只要横冲直撞强插进来就可以了？”

暴击。这绝对是比魔物打在身上的暴击还要让人痛彻心扉的精神伤害，这简直是身为男人的耻辱。刚才泛着粉红色泡泡的气氛完全消失了，黑骑的脸色变得越来越青。

“一定要说为什么会对你有感觉，大概因为你说喜欢我……我真的很高兴，”战士慢慢的说着松开了黑骑，“虽然我从来没有想过要和谁有特别的联系。”

大概人都是这样，一旦知道自己时间不多了，才会想要在别人身上留下痕迹吧。战士苦笑。

“那你就教我啊！”黑骑的双手很干脆的环住了战士的腰部，那是一双年轻有力的胳膊，曾经战士自己也拥有过这样的活力，只是如今自己已经没有那样的足够的力量了。

“哈？”

“那你就教我怎么才能让你喜欢我，怎么样做你才不会觉得疼……我，我也不想弄伤你呀，”黑骑的声音从后颈闷闷的传来，“我不想被你讨厌，更不想被丢弃。我……我只是想让你高兴也不行吗？”

教你如何干我自己？我靠，我刚才都在说些什么？战士恨不得把刚才说的话统统收回去。

“滚！你什么都没听见，现在立马给我失忆！明白了吗？！”想到这里，战士抬手就给了黑骑一下。

“呜哇，怎么又突然生气了啊！”黑骑委屈的嘟囔着，伸手就开始拉扯战士的衣扣。怒气冲冲的战士挣扎着想要推开他。

“劳资没心情。”

“等你有心情时候身体就彻底恢复了，然后就轮到我就被你揍惨了。再说，我都被你亲硬了，你要负责啊！”确认了战士力气比以往要小之后，黑骑开始得寸进尺。（其实也不能叫得寸进尺嘛，毕竟把自己亲到硬起来的人是战士呀）想到这里，黑骑觉得理由充分。

“负责什么啊！你又不会生孩子！”战士试图用巧劲把黑骑踹出去,对方似乎看出了他的套路，将他的手腕一把抓住按在了背后之后，黑骑用膝盖顶在了他的胯间。

“那你给我生，我对你负责好吗？”黑骑暴言——大不了挨打反正又不会被打死。

“滚，你见过男人能生孩子的吗？不想死就快松手。”

“不要，反正松手了也早晚被你往死里揍，我才不是傻瓜。”

今天并不是团队活动日，黑骑和战士都穿了便于行动的便装，布料自然也比覆了金属盔甲要方便脱卸很多。伴随着好几颗扣子掉地上的声音。战士的衣襟很快就被扯开了——优雷卡出产的常风衬衫都是带有皮带扣的，虽然纽扣解开了，但是固定住裤子的皮带扣怎么也扯不下来。

“这可是你说的！我不会！很多东西我都不懂！所以你教我！不然，我就乱来了！”

“把手松开我才能教你啊！”为什么平时很好骗的黑骑每次在这种事情上都格外的机智？战士无计可施，愤懑的瞪着黑骑。

“松开了你就跑了！你真以为我蠢吗？”黑骑一边提防着被战士踹开，一边用牙齿揭开了贴在他脖子上的衣领。呼吸触及裸露的肌肤，战士的身体很直率的打了个寒战。

“快告诉我之后要怎么比较好？不说那我就乱来了哦！”

哪有教别人玩弄自己的！战士冷哼了一声偏过头。

“你现在转过去把屁股撅起来。”

“不要！”

“那你可以滚蛋了。”

“不要！除非你搞定我的这个！”黑骑挺起的部分暧昧的磨蹭着战士的大腿，“你看它一点也没有疲软的迹象。”

“剁了算了。”

“那就不能让你快乐了！”黑骑一脸认真，“我想到你里面去，我想填满我的东西，彻底染上我的味道的话，就没有人可以靠近你了！我…我甚至还想让你给我生孩子……”

“清醒点，男人没这种功能。”两个男人搂在一起讨论这种话题真的很有问题，虽然用脑袋仔细想一下如果可行会带来什么，一种诡异的兴奋感慢慢的爬了上来，停，还是不要想了！

没等战士开始骂人，黑骑已经开始擅自行动起来。

项上传递来一阵湿热而尖锐的疼痛，只不过是被咬了几口，快感就肆意流窜。

“这个地方，还有上次被魔物砍伤的痕迹。差一点就脑袋掉下来了吧？”黑骑喃喃自语，像是为了确认创口的形状，用舌叶流连其上。

痊愈的创口在被一边又一遍爱抚之后散发着高热。不知为什么，战士并没有拒绝也不想拒绝。如果黑骑想这样做，那就继续吧？反正自己已经没有多少时间了。知道身体被判了死刑之后反而释然了很多，如果按照原来的情形的话，他一定会一脚踢开黑骑。

“呃……”压抑的低吟从战士的嘴里溢出，“你他妈是狼啊？轻点行吗？”

“不行，”诧异自己没有被锤的黑骑抬起了脸，在那张倾吐着不快的嘴唇上印下了自己的吻，“身体都越来越热了，怎么都不是反对的意思吧？”

“你应该问我，不是问我的身体，白痴！呜……”黑骑没有作声，只是沿着男人的锁骨慢慢向下抚摸着，战斗中承受的伤害遍布身体各处。从来不喊疼的战士到底经历过多少伤痛？大大小小的疤痕无声的诉说着发生过什么。黑骑张开了嘴，用牙齿一一咬过。红色慢慢的从皮肤底下泛起。

尖锐的疼痛让战士努力的咬着嘴唇，并不是因为疼痛而不适，而是，他害怕张开嘴泄漏的声音是自己最不愿意听见的，为了欲望而沉沦的呻吟。这个捡来的臭小子总是想让自己沉溺在快感里。一旦人和人建立了某种联系，只怕以后就再也踢不开了吧？

战士不想要这种既不是友情也不是爱的情感。如果是年少时代，曾经还有一些模糊的期许。如今，已经没有资格再去奢求，或者甚至连索要的资格都没有了。

我只是不想再要那样沉重的枷锁。

“呜……“

”你不专心。“发现战士盯着天上某个地方空洞的看着，黑骑伸手捏了捏他胸前的突起，顿时猝不及防的呻吟泄漏了出来，甘美的快感从那个地方涌起，直率的灌注入绷紧的双腿之间。黑骑最终还是没有把皮带扣给解开，只是拉开了战士的裤链。

昂扬的东西一下弹跳在他的脸上，黑骑将毫不犹豫的将它深深的含了进去。

他不明白战士在想什么，更不明白这个人为什么总是想把自己丢开的，明明他的身体很喜欢自己这样做，就算被骂技术差的要命，可是不还是有感觉的吗？

时强时弱的吮吸让战士觉得自己的膝盖也开始有点颤抖，无法站直的他用力向背后的树干靠了过去以此来保持平衡，体内四处流窜的火焰被慢慢的点了起来。

糟糕，要出来了。

”放开我……“战士将手指插入黑骑头发里，手指微微的在发抖。

白色的浊液很干脆的全部注入了黑骑的嘴里，对方的喉头发出了性感的吞咽声。

”你居然全吃下去了……”

“当然啦，不然很浪费耶。”嘴角还沾着白色的粘液，黑骑毫无神经的说出了相当色情的话。战士的脸上仿佛火烧一样热。

“恶心死了!”拳头很干脆利落的冲黑骑的脑门上打了过去。

“哇！！你怎么可以打让你爽的人！”黑骑一边闪避着拳式，一边露出了要哭的表情，“我……我还没清爽呢！你怎么能这样冷酷！”

“清爽什么？打你一顿就清爽了！”

“冷酷！不是人！禽兽！“

吵闹的声音顺着风传递到了营地附近，正端着山羊汤的骑士手腕一抖，一锅汤全部洒在了地上。今晚的主食算是报废了。骑士恨恨的看着地上的一片狼藉想着。


End file.
